


chain beast

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, and we were all freaking out about it right?, but who says a certain Spaniard also hasn't seen and freaked out about it?, just Carlos trying to "deal" with his boyfriend's new accessoire, or with one word - smut, we have all seen Lando's chain necklace right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: “Next time I see you I want you to wear it. To only wear that damn chain.”
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	chain beast

**Author's Note:**

> I mean we have all seen that chain around Lando's neck, right? 😏

The second Lando had stopped his stream for tonight, his phone next to him on the table vibrated. Even without looking at it, he exactly knew who the caller was. Carlos must have watched his live stream and had waited till he had said goodbye to his chat to finally call his boyfriend.

With a smile on his lips the young Brit answered the call, but before he could even greet the Spaniard, he already said with a strong, serious voice into the phone “Since when do you have it?”

Lando frowned at his boyfriend’s strange behaviour and also because he didn’t have a clue about what he was talking about. “Hello to you as well.” He finally giggled into the phone, but he only got the same voice back, when Carlos asked now “From where do you have it?”

“What are even talking about?” The young Brit didn’t know if he should worry about his boyfriend or not. But something wasn’t right, he could tell. “The chain, of course.” The older one answered quickly, like it was the most obvious thing ever and even when he had got his answer, Lando still had to think about if for a few seconds, till he finally got it.

“You have seen it? But I haven’t even shown it.” The young racer wasn’t aware about that people could see his new chain necklace in his stream, but obviously they had noticed it. At least one attentive viewer had.

“I have got it from the internet, the package came yesterday with some new shirts.” Lando informed his boyfriend, while he played absently with the necklace. “Next time I see you I want you to wear it. To _only_ wear that damn chain.”

* * *

Carlos kept his promise, even when Lando didn’t really understand what was so special about his necklace, that it caused his boyfriend to be that excited about it. The moment the young Brit had opened the Spaniard the front door to his house, he instantly looked down at his neck.

A wide smirk did spread out of lips, even when he only spotted a tiny bit of the chain around his neck. And once again before he could even greet him, Carlos pushed him almost harshly inside, closed the front door with his feet just to press him against the wood in the next moment.

The older one literary smashed his lips against Lando’s, taking him all in with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Latest then, the young racer didn’t complain about his boyfriend’s strange behaviour any more. He had missed Carlos over the last days and getting so much attention from him did feel amazing.

The Spaniard must have missed him pretty much as well, because his warm palms found their ways under his shirt easily. A moan left Lando’s lips, when he felt those strong hands moving up and down his sides, causing that warm shiver to run down the whole length of his back and goose bumps everywhere on his skin.

Full of desire, Carlos licked his boyfriend’s mouth open with his tongue, exploring his so sweet tasting mouth and giving him a taste of himself as well. When they had to break apart for air, the older one didn’t waste any time to get rid of Lando’s shirt.

It was fascinating to see his boyfriend all speechless and overwhelmed, something he really wasn’t that often, when he looked at his bare upper body or better at the chain around his neck.

Lando felt so hot, while he was standing there just with his jeans on in front of the Spaniard. He was fucking him with his dark eyes, he took in every piece of him and licked his smooth lips while doing so, like he wanted to really taste him.

“Mierde. That’s so hot.” Carlos whispered with his thick Spanish accent, before in the next second his lips already mouthed his neck, taking really a taste of his skin now. He sucked his neck a little, did bite down playfully into the soft flesh and he caused Lando to shiver in his arms, when his breath hit his wet skin.

Carlos made a wet road from the sweet spot behind his ear and over the side of his neck, before he began to mouth the chain. Lando still didn’t understand the big deal about the necklace, but he also didn’t really care, when he moaned in the second his boyfriend began to bite into the silver and also into the skin underneath.

He could hear the older one groan next to his ear, while his hands kept on exploring his bare upper body. Latest when his clever fingertips were teasing his nipple, Lando was a snake in his boyfriend’s arms, while he whined and cried for more attention. By now he was completely hard inside his jeans and he could tell the older one had the same problem.

But before Lando could even start to beg for more, for Carlos to finally have mercy with him and take him, Carlos took him easily up into his arms and carried him upstairs into his bedroom. He let him fall on top of the soft mattress, before he got rid of his shirt as well, followed by his jeans, boxers and socks.

Lando’s manhood inside his way too tight jeans began to twitch, when he heard Carlos’ belt hitting the wooden floor. His dick did exactly know what that meant, some attention was coming his way.

The younger one was right, his boyfriend was already all hard and ready when he stripped out of his clothes and touched himself for some relieve, while he looked down at him with those dark eyes. Once again the Spaniard didn’t waste any time, when he quickly opened Lando’s jeans and let them slide down his legs, till he was indeed only with that chain around his neck laying all ready to get taken under his boyfriend’s gaze.

“God, you are so fucking beautiful.” Carlos whispered, while he still palmed his own manhood. But suddenly his patient seemed to have an end, when the Spaniard couldn’t wait any more to claim his body and let his fantasies come true.

Lando’s dick did swell even more, when his boyfriend leaned down to mouth his ear lobe, traced the vein on his neck with the tip of his tongue and finally he did bite down onto the chain and the skin underneath once again. He could feel his scratchy beard over his sensitive skin and it turned him on so bad.

While doing so, Carlos did hit his hard, thick flesh against Lando’s own erection, causing him so to lift his hips all voluntary and subjected. The younger one hissed out, when his boyfriend’s hand moved between their bodies to grab both of their erections into his big, strong hand and quickly stroked them firmly.

Lando was so deep inside that feeling, that he hadn’t even noticed the Spaniard searching for the lube in his nightstand. Only when he felt the cold liquid running down the head of his dick, he knew there won’t be any foreplay today.

But if he was serious, it was the last thing he wanted right now. Carlos was full of desire and more than just horny, it was great to be the reason for that and also to be the only one to give him relieve again.

After the older one had made sure both of their dicks were completely covered with lube, he lifted Lando’s middle with angling his smooth, tanned legs. And in the next moment he could already feel himself get filled the most pleasurable way.

A sharp cry still left his lips, because Carlos took him in one go, before he stilled his movements for him to get used to the size and thickness deep inside himself. “Carlos!” The young man panted between heavy breaths and the Spaniard exactly knew what he had to do then.

He fucked him the way he knew his boyfriend liked the most, brushing his prostate with every time their bodies clashed together, stroking his balls and kneading them softly, squeezing his dick, moving his rough thumb over the sensitive head of his dick to spread his pre-cum, till Lando’s toes began to curl.

Between crying out his boyfriend’s name and moaning the soul out of his body, Lando asked himself why he did deserve it to get fucked like that from his favourite Spaniard, when Carlos suddenly reached down to take his necklace into his fist and lightly pull onto it.

He wasn’t pulling too hard on it to rip it off of his neck, but Lando could still feel the pressure on it and he didn’t know why, but he that feeling made him even hornier. Obviously Carlos felt the same way, while he looked down at him with those from desire filled eyes, lightly parted lips and flushed cheeks.

That view was the last thing Lando had needed to fall over the edge, when he cried out his boyfriend’s name and he came all over his own belly. Carlos stroked him through his orgasm the way he needed it the most, slow and firm. The Spaniard could feel his walls squeezing him, whenever he reached his prostate and caused his boyfriend so to see stars.

Like always he let him ride out until the last wave of his orgasm left his body and Lando began to whine, when he became too sensitive. To his surprise, Carlos pulled out of him, leaving him behind whining at the loss of contact. Instead, his boyfriend crawled up his body, his knees on each side of his chest, while he stroked himself quickly and looked down at him with the desire flaming in his dark eyes.

With his free hand Carlos moved his fingertips over Lando’s chest, traced his collarbone, stroked his skin and finally grabbed for the chain. Lightly he pulled at it again, causing himself so to hiss out in lust. “You fucking beast.” Carlos moaned between clenched teeth, before his head fell back into his neck.

Lando finally had his own orgasm digested, when he was able to reach out for his boyfriend to stroke his full, ready balls. The older once eyes snapped down at him instantly and Lando could tell he was close.

With his palm Carlos supported himself on top of Lando’s chest, when he leaned over him and stroked his own dick a few more times all firmly, before he came all over his neck and chain. The Spaniard grunted and jerked his hips, while he marked the younger one as his.

When Carlos’ arms gave in after the whole tension and excitement, he collapsed with his elbows next to each side of Lando’s face, trying to catch his breath, waiting for his heartbeat to calm down again.

“What the hell was that? How can someone be so horny about a damn chain?” Lando asked amused, while he stroked his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark mane to help him calm down. Carlos grinned over both of his ears, when their eyes met. Not one bit ashamed but a hundred percent relieved.

“You have no idea what that chain around your neck does to me, cabron. I still believe you exactly knew that and you only want to torture me.” The Spaniard whispered, his voice still filled from the aftermath of his orgasm.

When he had caught himself, Carlos leaned down to lick his warm cum from the cool material of the chain away. He sucked on the necklace, licked it all clean and couldn’t wait to make it dirty again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but it was kinda hot that Lando has called himself beast all the time in his last stream.. 😏


End file.
